


WHORE

by LokingMontlife



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Prostitute Stiles Stilinski, Prostitution, Relationship(s), Sexual Content
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-17
Updated: 2016-02-11
Packaged: 2018-05-14 11:51:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5742799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LokingMontlife/pseuds/LokingMontlife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La única manera de ganarse la vida era vendiendo droga pero claro no le soltarían a un niño algo tan preciado. O por el otro lado prostituirse.</p><p>Y si, tuve la mala suerte de irme por ese camino.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. WHORE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sígueme! Mándenme prompts!   
> [ lokingmontlife](http://lokingmontlife.tumblr.com)

Mi vida no es para nada fácil, muchos se ganan la vida trabajando en una gran empresa sentados en su oficina o en un cubículo. Otros dirigiendo grandes mercancías a otros países. Hasta lavando baños se puede ganar la vida. Pero mi destino fue diferente. Crecer en las calles pobres nunca fue bueno. Imagínense a un niño de 8 años buscando forma de sobrevivir. La única manera de ganarse la vida era vendiendo droga pero claro no le soltarían a un niño algo tan preciado. O por el otro lado prostituirse.

Y si, tuve la mala suerte de irme por ese camino. Al principio estudiaba en una pequeña escuela con la esperanza de algún día salir y convertirme en alguien sacar a mi familia de esa miseria. Pero nuevamente todo salía mal. Pocos meses después la escuela cerró por los constante robos. Recuerdo la primera vez que se llevaron las cosas había sido algo mínimo robarse los cables eléctricos de está dejándonos sin electricidad por una semana. Después se llevaron los climas recuerdo haber sudado como nunca en mi vida. Y por último los pizarrones para que los ocuparan ni idea.

Poco tiempo después mi madre enfermo tan gravemente que los medicamentos eran lo más caro la cuenta del hospital se elevó tanto que sacaron a mama dejándola en la intemperie media muerta. Mi padre encontró trabajo unos meses después un gran cambio se avecinaba la paga era tan buena que logramos mudarnos a un vecindario más apto para nuestra economía o algo si había dicho mi padre. Volví a estudiar con mejores maestros y libros. Pero no todo es color de rosa.

Como siempre el destino cobraba y no pudo ser de peor manera. A mi padre le acusaron de fraude en su empresa. Le habían mentido todo este tiempo y la necesidad del dinero para sacarnos a mí y a mi madre de ese infierno fue el costo. Le encarcelaron dándole cadena perpetua. El banco no tardó mucho en reclamar la casa, nuevamente perdí la escuela. La salud de mi madre empeoro. Haciéndome conseguir trabajo a los 10 años de edad. Fue en una pequeña tienda movilizara la mercancía de un lado a otro. Nada que alardear.

Un mes había pasado y tenía un trabajo algo que me ayudaba a comprar alguna que otra medicina para mantener al borde de la vida a mi madre que ahora se encontraba en cama. Yo me encargaba de todo de traer el dinero a casa y la comida. A veces en la tienda miraba por la ventana a los niños jugar con una pelota de futbol tuve que controlar el impulso de querer salir a jugar con ellos. No podía darme ese lujo.

Después de todo mi esfuerzo ella falleció tres meses después. Llore. Llore tanto que por un momento se pasó por mi mente el suicido. Pero me negué mi madre no habría querido eso para mí. El Sr. Marcos me ascendió al puesto de cajero solo eran cinco dólares más pero con eso me fue suficiente para pagar un lugar donde enterrar a mi madre. El pequeño apartamento donde vivía era deplorable. La renta era sumamente alta para esas condiciones pero si me quejaba lo más seguro era que me corrieran.

Un día regresaba a "mi pequeño hogar" fue cuando lo vi. Bueno y quién no. El letrero tenia las letras fosforescentes montones de gente entraban a ese local. Tan ingenuo me acerque queriendo ver por qué tanto alboroto. FULL MOON reí ante el nombre si saber que ese sería mi futuro.

[...]

-Mhg...- aferró sus manos en el tubo metálico de la tienda. Era la sexta vez que hacían esto no era que le molestará en lo absoluto le encantaba pero estaba poniendo muchas cosas en riesgo.

Jadeó fuertemente cuando sintió tocar su próstata separo un poco las piernas recibiéndolo con gusto. Abrió los ojos mirando sobre el estante del otro lado del vidrio se podía ver claramente a las personas que habían ido a la tienda a comprar.

-Ah...hmp- mordió su labio acallando los ruidos.

Las embestidas aumentaron de nivel haciendo temblar el estante miro a su amante este estaba totalmente concentrado en su tarea al parecer se había tomado en serio lo de romperle el culo.

-Joder- gruño arañando las caderas del menor.

-No dejes marcas. Cabron- reprendió golpeándolo en la mano.

Un gemido más alto que los demás le hizo saber que habían terminado, se agachó tomando sus vaqueros deslizando los hacia arriba abrochando su bragueta. Su acompañante hacia lo mismo, tomo su camiseta del suelo poniéndosela.

-$50 dólares- hablo por primera vez desde que finalizó el acto. El hombre encargó una ceja sacando su billetera tomo un billete grande entregándoselo.

-Nos vemos mañana- menciono alejándose por la puerta trasera.

Suspirando rasco su nuca guardando el billete de $200 camino hasta la puerta abriéndola dejando entrar a las diez personas que se encontraban esperando pidió disculpas cuando esas se quejaron. Atendió la caja y cerró la tienda cuando era las diez de la noche.

Camino por las obscuras calles de la ciudad tenía que ir a su próximo trabajo si no quería que lo despidieran. Miro en las dos direcciones de la calle asegurándose que no venía ningún carro. Acomodándose la sudadera saludo al guardia del lugar entrando caminando hasta los camerinos. Dejo su ropa en el perchero de su cuarto.

-Hey, viniste Stiles- saludo Richard su compañero de camerino.

-Si, al parecer esta noche hay mucha gente- menciono quitándose la camiseta dejando ver su torso desnudo- Has tenido suerte con algún cliente.

El rubio asintió repetidas veces con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

-Oh claro, que lo encontré es un poco mayor para mis gustos pero me pago quinientos solo por una paja- los dos chicos se rieron.

-Vaya eso es mucho- Richard asintió de acuerdo- Y piensas llevártelo a la cama- hablo pícaramente colocándose el short de cuero.

-Si me paga bien- Stiles rio golpeándolo en el hombro- Anda ve a ser tu trabajo que dejas a unos con las ganas- dicho esto salió del cuarto con el castaño detrás.

Su trabajo era fácil era solamente de subir al escenario bailar unas cuantas canciones antes de que algún hombre o en su defecto mujer pagara lo suficiente por su trasero. Él era diferente a Richard el solo con que le dieras más de 400 dólares era todo tuyo. Stiles era un poco más estricto con sus clientes no se acostaba con cualquiera al menos que el tipo estuviera extremadamente guapo.

La canción comenzó a sonar cuando llego al tubo asignado sonriéndole al chico que antes estaba dando un espectáculo comenzó con su trabajo.

[...]

Bostezo colocando la llave en la cerradura, anoche había llegado demasiado tarde a casa. Un hombre le había pagado a su jefe 1500 dólares por una noche. Y vaya noche fue pero eso no justificaba que el hombre se aprovechara y lo follara hasta la maldita madrugada. Joder que si Marcos se enterara que abrió tarde la tienda por su otro trabajo podría despedirlo.

El sonido de la campana fue lo que lo recibió camino hasta el mostrador comenzando a encender las luces cerciorándose de que todo estuviera en orden. Abrió la tienda. La mañana fue tranquila como siempre los clientes no eran muy amigables que digamos. Suspiro tomando su celular revisando sus mensajes la mayoría de ex-clientes preguntando por otra noche. Una regla de Stiles era nunca repetir quería evitar involucrarse la última vez que repitió con un hombre la mujer de este casi le asesina con un cuchillo. Su cuerpo se estremeció ante el recuerdo. El hombre era bueno en la cama jamás sabría por que el hombre la dejo. La puerta fue nuevamente abierta, miro de reojo la hora sabiendo de quien se trataba. Bloqueando el celular camino hasta la bóveda del local. Llego a un pequeño cuarto que Marcos tenia por su algún día se quedaba demasiado tarde en la tienda y descansara ahí.

Entro a la pequeña habitación seguido de poner pestillo a la puerta. Miro la sombra del hombre a un lado de la cama. Suspiro comenzando a desvestirse. Camino hasta la cama posándose en cuatro abriendo totalmente las piernas dejando ver todo de su cuerpo. Escucho al hombre jadear. Después de una presencia justamente detrás suyo.

Sonrió ladeadamente acariciando la erección del hombre con su desnudo trasero recibiendo un golpe en su glúteo.

-No juegues conmigo zorrito- jadeo al escuchar esa voz ronca que tanto amaba.

Recuerdan que nunca repetía bueno aquí hay una excepción. Sintió la punta de su glande sobre su necesitada entrada antes de ser penetrado. Mordió la almohada acallando los gemidos. ¿Cuándo comenzó esto? Bueno fue poco después de conocer el prostíbulo FULL MOON el dueño la dio el trabajo al solo ver su cuerpo. Tiempo después ya se pudo dar otros lujos en su miserable vida. Como comprar un televisor más decente o pagarle al guardia del cementerio unos cuantos billetes para mantener limpia la tumba de su madre. Jadeo al sentir como lo penetraba sin detenerse. Amaba a este hombre siempre lograba complacerlo.

Esperaba que no durara mucho en diez minutos llegaría un camión con la mercancía para llenar la tienda pero su amante no ayudaba mucho, embestía y embestía pero no se corría el muy idiota. Harto ya de la situación apretó sus glúteos escuchando un gemido después de un gran chorro caliente en su entrada. Ni siquiera tenía tiempo para su propio placer levantándose haciendo salir el miembro flácido del cliente, comenzó a vestirse escuchando la respiración rápida de su acompañante.

-Ni un beso- comento un tanto ¿dolido? Negó como alguien se podría apiadar de una zorra como él.

-No. Tienes que irte, tengo trabajo- comento borde lanzándole su ropa- Lo digo en serio- gruño- Deja el dinero sobre la almohada- sin más salió del cuarto dejándolo solo.

Quedándose detrás del mostrador espero a que pasara para ir a abrirle la puerta trasera. Con un asentimiento el hombre salió. Giro la llave dejando entrar a los clientes quienes se volvieron a quejar. Sonriendo inocentemente les comenzó a cobrar.

Media noche había llegado terminando su turno hoy no iba al club era el único día que podía descansar de los hombres. Cerrando todo apago las luces caminando a la habitación. Decidió dormir allí no tenía las ganas de ir hasta su casa. Encendiendo las luces, miro el sobre, camino hasta la pequeña cama, tomándolo con cariño. Se maldijo por tratarle de esa forma pero odiaba que lo viera de esa manera. Comenzó a abrirlo encontrando un fajo de billetes además de un pequeño papel. Lo tomo con curiosidad observando que era una dirección con un número escrito. Al parecer quería cambiar de sitio fue lo que pensó dejándose caer en la cama para descansar ya mañana decidiría.

[...]

Miro con asombro el edificio frente suyo joder era más bonito que el suyo y eso que era el más respetado en donde vivía. Acomodándose la capucha entro por las puertas saludando al hombre que se encontraba en esta.

Llego hasta recepción mirando con un poco de temor a la mujer.

-Hmm, disculpe- murmuro. La mujer ni siquiera la miro siguió tecleando en la computadora- Señorita...- volvió a decir. Esta le miro con mala cara.

-¿Qué?- vaya hasta las personas en su barrio se trataban mejor.

-Umm, vengo a ver a esta persona- dijo entregándole la tarjeta. Esta la leyó poco después para mirarle incrédula.

-¿Quién eres?- cuestiono enojada- Nunca te había visto por aquí- Stiles trago duro que se supone que era esto. Un interrogatorio- O eres uno de eso asquerosos que se pros...

-Jennifer- una voz gruesa y enojada se escuchó detrás de él haciendo estremecerle. La mujer tenía el rostro pálido- Nadie te paga para interrogar a mis conocidos- reprendió- Lo siento cree que merece saber todo lo que hago- se disculpó el moreno- Ven vamos.

Stiles lo miraba sorprendido. ¿Quién coño era ese? ¿Por qué vestía con un traje? Sin dejar de mirarlo lo siguió, subieron al ascensor de vidrio. Vio como pulsaba el último botón. Duraron dos minutos antes de que las puertas se abrieran en una gran puerta de color blanco. Un gran pasillo con alfombra roja conducía a esta. Caminaron hasta ahí. Su amante saco una tarjeta pasándola por un pequeño artefacto antes de que una luz verde se ascendiera y la puerta se abriera.

Todo era sumamente CARO por Dios ni aunque se acostara con el hombre más rico del mundo lograría vivir en un lugar así. Despabilo removiéndose en su lugar, girándose a ver a su cliente.

-Oye, si piensas que aquí sean nuestros encuentros no creo poder darme ese lujo- comento recordando lo que le cobro el taxista. Este rio negando con la cabeza comenzando a alejarse del lugar.

-No nada de eso, de hecho quería proponerte algo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Os gusto? Espero que si! Muchas gracias por el apoyo! Si quieren más fics envíenme prompts a mi Tumblr! Sin más me despido! 
> 
> Sígueme! Mándenme prompts!   
> [ lokingmontlife](http://lokingmontlife.tumblr.com)


	2. WHORE #2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La única manera de ganarse la vida era vendiendo droga pero claro no le soltarían a un niño algo tan preciado. O por el otro lado prostituirse.
> 
> Y si, tuve la mala suerte de irme por ese camino.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sígueme! Mándenme prompts!   
> [ lokingmontlife](http://lokingmontlife.tumblr.com)

Derek Hale dueño de las empresas Triskelion. Magnate. Millonario. Playboy. Todo lo que un hombre puede desear, lo tenía todo autos, mujeres, casas, barcos etc. Logrando gran polémica en el mundo de los negocios a sus 26 años de edad es un joven con futuro según las revistas. Pero en su cabeza no ve nada de eso, las personas se creen fácilmente lo que una simple libreta dice en ella.

Odia. En verdad lo odia. Nunca le ha gustado ser el centro de atención preferiría estar encerrado en casa buscando formas de mantener la empresa en pie. La familia Hale siempre había sido reconocida por su dinero al igual que las demás familias con ese privilegio. Es cómodo tener todo lo que desees. No lo negara. Pero él nunca fue de grandes cosas se conformaba con cosas pequeñas él sería feliz se le compraban un juguete usado o de un costo bajo. Obviamente su madre no se lo permitiría, como muchas otras cosas más.

Talía. Le había prohibido de muchas cosas en su niñez y juventud, nunca le permitió asistir a las fiestas que se organizaban en el instituto alegando que eran pura pérdida de tiempo. Nunca le reprendió mucho menos cuando le escogió la carrera Tu obtendrás el puesto de tu padre.

Desde ese día supo que su futuro no era el que él quería si no el de su madre. Y lo sigue siendo hoy en día solo con el ligero cambio que la empresa también tiene lo que él quería estudiar desde un principio. Arquitectura. No recuerda con exactitud la razón de su fascinación por los edificios solo que cuando ve desde los grandes balcones la gran ciudad le produce una relajación en su cuerpo que nunca había sentido en años.

A pesar de tener la mayoría de sus sueños cumplidos sigue haciendo falta uno que por más que le cueste aceptar esta fuera de su alcance. Lo ha intentado de verdad que lo ha hecho, borrar las imágenes del cuerpo del prostituto. Pero su mente es incapaz de hacerlo y cada vez que intenta olvidarlo millones de recuerdos e imágenes invaden su mente impidiéndolo. Al principio pensó que solo era su necesidad de sexo, después de varios encuentros eso no pasó.

Cuando lo conoció nunca se imaginó acabar en una situación así, desvelándose hasta largas horas de la noche preguntándose que estaría haciendo: ¿Estaría durmiendo? ¿Teniendo sexo con otro hombre? Masoquista lo sabe. El solo pensamiento de saber que está acostándose con otros hace su sangre hervir.

Estaba asustado.

Cientos de siquiatras pasaran por su pequeña crisis creyendo que estaba mal de la cabeza. Todos dieron el mismo resultado médico. Negativo. Sabía que debía estar aliviado. Eso solo logro alterarlo más.

[...]

El viaje de casi una hora era algo normal para él, sabiendo lo que les esperaría de algún modo lo calmaba. Cuando fue que esto le empezó a gustar. Ni el mismo lo sabía. Aparcando el auto en un estacionamiento camino hasta la estación de metro que justo en la parada lo dejaba en su destino. Bajo las escaleras caminando hasta al callejón golpeando la puerta. Pocos segundos después un chico de ojos color miel y piel aperlada con lunares lo recibió con una mirada un tanto fría. Antes le importaría una mierda como le viera pero a pasar el tiempo ese sentimiento fue cambiando.

Cada encuentro, cada beso sobre su piel trata de demostrar sus sentimientos. Al finalizar recibe la respuesta de siempre. Todos los días siente la necesidad de reclamar. Pero él no es nadie así que se retira con el nudo en la garganta.

Apretando los nudillos en la piel del volante siente la inmensa necesidad de bajar y besar de nuevo esos labios que tanto ama, y por más que lo niegue probados por otros hombres. Se aleje sin saber el destino. Golpea su frente al aparcar frente a la gran casa, los dos autos están aparcados fuera asegurándole que están en casa. En el último momento se arrepintió hasta escuchar su voz.

-¿Derek? ¿Qué haces aquí?- ahí frente suyo una mujer unos años mayor que él le sonríe dejándole pasar.

Todas las paredes están decoradas con fotos familiares, divisa al final de este una foto donde aparecen todos. Su madre luce tan sonriente que siente culpa al no visitarla tan a menudo. Sin detenerse llegan a la sala sentándose frente a frente.

-Volviste a acostarte con él no es así- la punta de sus orejas se tiñeron de rojos ante la acusación.

-Si- murmuro tratando de sonar molesto pero la vergüenza es más.

-Debes dejar se hacerlo Derek. Él no puede corresponderte- duele. Duele el saber que es verdad- Pero sé que no me harás caso...

Laura vuelve a ganar, siempre lo ha hecho. Recuerda las veces que decía que quería ser como ella tan madura y fuerte. Alguna que otra vez en su vida pensó que no tenía sentimientos. La manera tan fría de aceptar las cosas lo hice creerlo pero a pasar los años se dio cuenta lo equivocado que estaba.

Habían tenido esta conversación más de veinte veces pero no quería renunciar a él, quería sacarlo de ese lugar demostrarle que no todo en la vida es malo como él cree. Desvían la conversación aligerando el ambiente.

-Dile la verdad.

Fue lo que le dijo su hermana antes de irse de la casa. Sonriendo y con eso en mente se va a casa pensando si es la manera correcta.

[...]

Abrió la puerta principal encontrándolo detrás del mostrador, el chico salió encaminándose a la pequeña habitación del local. Encerrados una vez observo con excitación como se desnudaba frente suyo subiéndose a la cama abriéndose de piernas mostrándole ese pequeño agujero fruncido. Jadeo extasiado. Desvistiéndose rápidamente se posó detrás suyo sintiendo como restregaba su culo en su erección.

-No juegues conmigo zorrito- soltó golpeándole un glúteo. Escuchándolo jadear.

Posando la punta de su glande comenzó a penetrarlo. Pagaría los millones que tenía en su cuenta para que esto sucediera cada día en su vida. Pero cambiando la razón de la situación mirando la espalda desnuda tan blanca y hermosa. Le amaba. No quería que se acabara quería detener el tiempo y disfrutar del momento lo que más fuera posible, gruño al sentir su pene apretado antes de correrse. Empujo levemente las caderas vaciándose dentro del cuerpo tratando de marcarlo como suyo. Bajando la mirada se percató que él no se había corrido antes de hacer cualquier amago este se levantó haciendo que su miembro flácido se deslizara fuera de su interior.

-Ni un beso- comento dolido al ver que comenzaba a vestirse. Por un momento vio duda en sus ojos antes de volver a la mirada fría de siempre.

-No. Tienes que irte, tengo trabajo- comento borde lanzándole su ropa- Lo digo en serio- gruño- Deja el dinero sobre la almohada- sin más salió del cuarto dejándolo solo.

Dejando salir un suspiro se vistió lo más lento que pudo, queriendo pasar tan siquiera unos minutos más con él. Entonces lo recordó, buscando entre su abrigo saco un pequeño sobre dejándolo sobre la almohada. Abandonando la habitación y despidiéndose con un asentimiento se alejó hasta su zona. Ahora solo tenía que esperar.

[...]

El día fue rutinario, ir y venir era lo que hacía cada día. Golpear el celular para que dejara de sonar de las insistentes llamadas de todas maneras en algún momento volvería a llamar. Despertar en un lugar vacío donde el sonido de tu respiración es todo lo que se escucha. Siempre se cuestionó el hecho de vivir en un lugar tan lujoso y grande para una sola persona hasta su cabeza le decía repetidas veces que abandonara ese lugar. Que solo lo afectaría tanta soledad.

Lo intento de verdad que lo hizo, pero las miradas de reproche a su alrededor no tardaron en llegar. Una vez más el rango de la sociedad lo golpea. El no trabajo todos estos años para terminar de esta manera, encerrado en una habitación decorada con muebles más caros que una casa y para qué. Solo de adorno. Al él no le criaron de esa manera. Suspirando se deja caer en la silla de cuero frio sobando sus cienes. Mirando el reloj sobre el escritorio dudo unos segundos antes de levantarse de un salto y salir sin avisar a su asistente.

Bajando en la puerta del edificio donde habitaba lanzo las llaves la portero con un asentimiento su cabeza le dolía a miles. Seguía sintiendo la preocupación del sobre que le dejo. Tenía una pequeña esperanza en que le hiciera caso y la otra que cuando le fuera ver otra vez este le pidiera que se alejara. Un nudo se formó en su garganta ante el posible presentimiento. Fue entonces que reconoció la voz del chico.

-Umm, vengo a ver a esta persona- miro desde lejos como le entregaba el pequeño sobre. La castaña le miro sorprendida antes de fruncir el ceño.

-¿Quién eres?- cuestiono enojada- Nunca te había visto por aquí- vio como el chico se ponía nervioso- O eres uno de eso asquerosos que se pros...

-Jennifer- su voz gruesa y enojada logro paidecer el rostro de la mujer- Nadie te paga para interrogar a mis conocidos- reprendió posándose detrás del castaño- Lo siento cree que merece saber todo lo que hago- se disculpó- Ven vamos.

Trago duro al ver la mirada inquisitiva del castaño. Era ahora o nunca. Es obvio que no le reconociera del todo, vestía de traje además de traer su maletín. Siempre había procurado cambiarse de ropa a una menos sutil cuando acudía al castaño. Pulsando el último piso hasta el suyo. Las puertas de deslizaron dejándolos salir caminaron hasta llegar a su puerta sacando la llave la paso delicadamente por el detector antes de que esta le accediera el pase. Girándose miro con una ceja alzada como miraba con asombro cada uno de los muebles, bueno no era de sorprenderse sabiendo el futuro del chico.

-Oye, si piensas que aquí sean nuestros encuentros no creo poder darme ese lujo- rio al ver como hacia un pequeño mohín. Respirando hondo hablo.

-No nada de eso, de hecho quería proponerte algo.

[...]

Stiles frunció el entrecejo.

-Si se trata de masoquismo te repito que eso no entra en el acuerdo- se estremeció ante la sola idea de ser golpeado como un objeto.

El hombre negó pasando a su lado hacia lo que parecía ser la cocina. Pero si le preguntan a cualquiera eso parecía un restaurante. Su amante le hizo una señal a la botella. Negó. La verdad no tenía ganas de emborracharse solo quería saber el motivo de la reunión en ese lugar tan lujoso. Miro con curiosidad el lugar, si todo a simple vista parecía sumamente caro. Ni siquiera al acostarse con Matt Boomer sería suficiente para mantener un lugar así.

-Vamos.

Un deje de miedo comenzó a ponerlo nervios, todo esto era sumamente extraño. El mayor se sentó en el sofá de cuero con el vaso de vidrio en mano. Stiles se sentó frente suyo posando las manos en sus rodillas. Pasando la lengua por sus labios tratando de calmarse un poco. No entendía ni una mierda. Solamente le había citado para observarle. Cansado comenzó a desvestirse como las otras veces. Solo que esta vez fue detenido antes de quitarse los pantalones.

-Hoy no haremos nada- hablo firme- Quiero hablar contigo.

Soltándose de su agarre se acomodó la ropa quedándose de pie. Al menos tendría más ventaja si necesitaba huir.

-De que quieres hablar.

-Ya no quiero que nos veamos- soltó. Abrió los ojos sorprendido girándose a mirarlo.

Eso es todo. Pensó enarcando una ceja. "Bien" solté posando el peso en mi pierna izquierda cruzando los brazos sobre mi pecho. Espere a que dijera algo más pero no. Mire la hora en el reloj colgado en la pared. Si me iba ahora podría llegar a tiempo y conseguir algún tipo que pagara bien por mis servicios. Le mire nuevamente sonriendo de lado antes de girarme y comenzar a caminar a la puerta.

-No espera- Pare sin girarme- No es exactamente lo que quería decir. Stiles no quiero que sigamos viendo de esta manera- seguí sin responder- Y-o me enamore de ti Stiles, y quiero que seamos pareja.

Una pequeña sonrisa se formó en mis labios. Reí con ironía.

-¿Pareja?- repetí con un deje de burla sacudiendo la cabeza- ¿Por qué piensas que aceptare?- acuse.

-Sé que tu padre está en la cárcel- abrí los ojos como platos- Además de necesitar dinero para pagar su fianza que le fue concedida- trague grueso.

-¿Cómo sabes todo eso? Acaso eres una especie de acosador- reprendí encarándolo con el ceño fruncido.

El solo bajo la mirada. Abrí los ojos como platos.

-Estas enfermo...- solté con miedo caminando a la salida, pero sus brazos me detuvieron empotrándome contra la pared con mis manos a cada lado de mi cabeza.

-No...- levante la mirada sin encontrar la suya- Yo de verdad te amo Stiles. No sé cómo sucedió pero desde que nuestros encuentros fueran aumentando los sentimientos fueron creciendo cada vez más. Créeme lo intente. Intente olvidarte de muchas maneras aun así no pude. Tu imagen siempre aparecía en mi cabeza.

Sentía su respiración pausada en mi cuello mientras sus grandes manos apresaban mi camiseta. Los sentimientos comenzaron a abrumarme. Esta era la oportunidad que mi madre hablo todo este tiempo. No estaba seguro. Estaba completamente confundido. Todo lo que una vez creí que nunca sentiría al tener esta vida comenzaban a salir dificultándome más las cosas.

Alzando mi mano temblorosa aprisione su camisa blanca arrugándola sin importancia. Lo odiaba. Odiaba que me hiciera esto. No podría ocultarlo más.

-Te amo.

Derek era mi vía de escape. Que importaba si salía lastimado una vez más. Solo...solo quiero un nuevo comienzo y ser feliz por primera vez en mi vida.

Todos nos merecemos ser felices alguna vez y la mía llego.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Segunda parte! Gracias por el apoyo! 
> 
> Sígueme! Mándenme prompts!   
> [ lokingmontlife](http://lokingmontlife.tumblr.com)


	3. WHORE #3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sígueme! Mándenme prompts!   
> [ lokingmontlife](http://lokingmontlife.tumblr.com)

-Te amo.

Cuanto tiempo había pasado desde que pronuncio esas palabras sin ningún sentimiento alguno. Entregando todo su cuerpo al hombre que decía amarlo. Un año, dos tal vez. No recuerda del todo. Las cosas sucedían tan rápido que ni él las creía posible. Los primeros meses lo trato como un mísero animal, gastando su dinero en inmensas cantidades con la esperanza que lo abandonara como se merecía. Nada sucedió.

Solo le sonreí diciéndole que la gustaba lo que compro. Estaba asustado de verdad que lo estaba. Nunca en toda su vida había vivido una situación parecida. Ni siquiera sabía lo que era una relación. Todas las que tuvo terminaban mal. Entonces por que no lo dejaba. Vendió sus trofeos y pinturas valiosas gastando el dinero en alcohol y drogas. Cuando llego del trabajo y vio todo vacío solo rio negando.

Intente de todo. Que me odiara. Que sintiera asco. Pena. Ira. Pero al mirar sus ojos solo reflejaba una cosa. Amor. Por mí. Quien ni siquiera lo merecía. Tuve que abandonar mi trabajo en FULL MOON. Me provocaba una sensación extraña el ya no salir por las noches en busca de dinero para sobrevivir al siguiente día.

Derek. Derek Hale. Dueño de la mejor empresa en el mundo. Quien imaginaria que ese mismo hombre se cogía a un prostituto cualquiera y terminara enamorado de este mismo. Su mente le seguía diciendo que no flanquear ante nada que el hombre hiciera. Debía mantenerse fuerte ante cualquier señal de mentira. Odiaba el ver que los sentimientos del ojo verde eran verdaderos.

Ese hombre había hecho más cosas por el que nadie más en su vida. Hasta saco a su padre de la cárcel. Stiles tenía años juntando dinero para completar la fianza pero su trabajo no le servía de mucho. Y el, solo en un parpadeo ya había pagado. Dejándole libre por primera vez. Lo visitaba cada fin de semana en la casa que su ahora prometido le había comprado.

-Es un regalo.

Había dicho con su característica sonrisa. Miro a su alrededor contemplando el nuevo apartamento era más grande que el anterior donde todo comenzó, tenia de todo. Una gran cocina con todos los utensilios necesarios que cualquier amante de la cocina se desmayaría al verla. Tres habitaciones enormes para su gusto donde una es solo para videojuegos a su pedido. Suspiro dejándose caer en la gigante cama, mirando el gran techo blanco buscando la respuesta.

Intento huir cuando Derek tuvo que viajar a España por unos negocios, recogiendo miles de objetos de valor además del dinero en la caja fuerte para sobrevivir en las calles por un tiempo antes de comenzar a trabajar. Estaba listo para salir sin dejar rastro hasta que su celular sonó. Abrió la galería.

-Te extraño, cariño.

Lloro. Sintiendo las lágrimas saladas recorrer sus mejillas pálidas. Sintiéndose la peor basura en el planeta.

Tres días después recibió a su prometido con los brazos abiertos con todo en su lugar como si nada hubiera pasado.

[...]

-Es un buen hombre.

Le dijo su padre en la pequeña habitación mientras arreglaba la corbata de color negro. Había pasado un mes desde que Derek le propuso matrimonio en su tercer aniversario. Sentía los nervios a flor de piel al mirar por la gran ventana que daba vista al patio de la mansión Hale. Miro con angustia la familia de su prometido aunque no se sorprendió de no verla.

Laura fue la primera que lo acepto sin decir nada pero no podía decir lo mismo de los demás. Talía la madre de Derek le soltó tantas cosas hirientes quiso gritarle que se callara pero también quería que su hijo viera la verdad. Así que la dejo decir todo. Hasta que Derek la silencio reprendiéndole que se disculpara con su prometido. Vaya forma de decirles que se casarían.

Recuerda muy bien como la madre del ojo verde casi se desmayaba ante la noticia, el padre solo le felicito diciéndole que ya era hora. El grito que pego Talía esa noche no fue ni medio normal. Comenzando a decir que si se casaban se olvidara de llamarla madre. Hasta a él le dolió ver el rostro descompuesto de Derek. Separo los labios listos para decirles que era una broma.

-Pues no lo eres.

Casi se ahogaba con su propia saliva al escuchar la voz ronca y dura de Derek pero antes de que pudiera decir algo fue jalado hacia la salida largándose del lugar sin mirar atrás ignorando los gritos de la mujer. Cuando llegaron a casa. La discusión no se hizo esperar. Trato de hacerle entrar en razón como todas las veces que regresara con su familia y que se olvidara de él.

-Nunca te dejaría.

Nunca había sentido tanto alivio al escuchar unas palabras. Lanzándose a sus brazos lo apretó a su delgado cuerpo temiendo perderlo.

-No me abandones.

-No lo hare- respondió antes de besarle.

Apretó los puños evitando soltar las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir. Jugo con las mangas del traje temiendo cometer el peor error de su vida. Había comenzado a sentir cosas por Derek cuando por fin se dio cuenta que el moreno iba en serio con él y no solo era un juguete más en su vida. Decidió darse una oportunidad de ser feliz por primera vez. Al lado del hombre que amaba.

Amaba a Derek con locura, cada beso, cada caricia le hacía sentir único. Querido. Todo lo que una vez creyó nunca volver a sentir. Acomodándose el saco y mirando su reflejo sonrió. Saliendo de la habitación encontrando a su padre. Caminaron por el pasillo hasta llegar a las grandes puertas de cristal adornadas con rosas blancas y cubiertas por una gran cortina blanca.

-Nervioso- rio bajo asintiendo.

-No tienes ni idea... ¿Papá?- pronuncio ganándose la atención del mayor- Tú crees que en verdad me ame.

Abriendo los ojos como platos John abrazo a su hijo demostrándole todo su apoyo.

-Sin duda alguna Derek te ama... ahora ve.

Separándose lentamente la música comenzó a sonar, dando una gran bocanada de aire antes de que las puertas fueran abiertas dejando ver al primer hombre a quien entrego su corazón.

[...]

Sr. Hale por más que lo negara amaba escuchar ese apellido cuando visitaba a su esposo al trabajo llevándole la comida o solo para verlo. Caminaba por los largos pasillos recibiendo miradas de todo tipo, celos, odio y lujuria. Muchos de los trabajadores le reconocían por su pasado obscuro, pero eso dejo de importarle hace tiempo. Saludando a la secretaria entro a la oficina sin tocar encontrando al de barba hablando por teléfono con su ceño levemente fruncido.

Acercándose a paso lento se sentó en la gran silla de cuero esperando a que el hombre notara su presencia.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- el tono de su voz fue tranquilo casi alegre antes de tomar al castaño del rostro y besarle.

-¿Qué no puedo visitar a mi esposo?- un mohín se formó en sus labios.

Derek le miro con amor antes de reír por la actitud del menor. Acariciando su mejilla sin dejar de mirarle le halo apretándolo contra su pecho. Stiles se dejó hacer disfrutando del calor en los brazos de su esposo. Separando sus labios dejo salir las palabras que para muchos no significarían mucho pero para él. Era más que una prueba de amor haciéndole saber a Derek que en verdad correspondía sus sentimientos de la misma manera que él lo hacía con él.

-Te amo Derek... te amo.

Puede que años atrás no sintiera ni una pisca de amor por el moreno y solo le amara por el sexo, a pesar de dejárselo en claro millones de veces Derek nunca lo abandono. Siempre estuvo ahí, cada día demostrándole su cariño. Hasta ganarse su corazón.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y aquí finaliza este mini-fic espero les haya gustado! Agradezco sus kudos/comentarios! Si tiene más ideas para un fic! Vayan a mi Tumblr! 
> 
> Sígueme! Mándenme prompts!   
> [ lokingmontlife](http://lokingmontlife.tumblr.com)


End file.
